New Chapter, Different Setting and Character
by Nike508
Summary: After 500 years, a new child bearing a heart of Inuyasha borns.
1. Prologue: Quasiorphan

****Nike reports for her duty!

Check out the prologue of Even a Rotten Kimchi Can Fall in Love to a Burger.

This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Warning**

**1. This is ****Sesshomaru x Inuyasha pairing.**

**2.****Inuyasha is not Inuyasha. Some characters may confuse you due to change of personalities.**

**3. ****This is a parallel world. More likely, the setting is based on the present world.**

**4. All of my stories are connected. (Including the characters from different anime or games.)**

**6. The story may be hazardous of false grammar. (Tell me!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you want to sue me for.**

* * *

The sound of the breath resonated softly from a shivering child under the soft, white snow.

'Cold…..'

Unfortunately, the ragged t-shirt and the patched short pants couldn't keep the body warm enough. So the boy crouched tightly in between the trashes, tried to catch any bits of warmth. Nobody crossed the street, not even the stray cat visited him as usual.

Then, the man walked up to him, stared with curiosity. The tied silver hair fitted him, although he seemed too young for gray hair.

"Boy, are you okay?"

'You think I am 'okay?''

The child wanted to respond to a question; however, his lips shut tight and wouldn't move. Instead, the child gave him a glare with his pitch black eyes.

"… A smell of Inuyasha…"

'Huh?'

At first, the boy couldn't understand what the man under the umbrella meant.

"You are an orphan, aren't you?"

"…"

The boy did not answer.

"Would you like to come with me?"

The boy's eyes widened.

The man had a gentle smile on his face.

The child knew the man had warmth in his heart, a kindness that his parents never had.

.

.

The boy accepted.


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru, the Modern

I won't make excuses. Yes, I'm running behind schedule. I promise you, I'll be right back after the big school project and SAT. See you guys :).

This is the past, setting the relationship between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I renamed them; Sesshomaru will be called Seth, and a boy's name is Inari. As you read, you will see that Sesshomaru has different personality than from an original fiction.

Well, that's all I am going to say, because more will spoil you guys.

Have fun :)

**WARNING:**

**1. This is Sesshomaru x Inuyasha pairing.**

**2. Inuyasha is not Inuyasha. Some characters may confuse you due to change of personalities.**

**3. This is a parallel world. More likely, the setting is based on the present world.**

**4. All of my stories are connected. (Including the characters from different anime or games.)**

**6. The story may be hazardous of false grammar. (Tell me!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you want to sue me for.**

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke up this evening, he couldn't feel any refresher. Not knowing what could have possibly lightened his mood, he embraced the moonlight dimming through the window. Sesshomaru unconsciously reached out for a picture frame, prayed, whispered words to an object, just as he had done for countless times. Then he smiled, the smile exactly how he was taught by his old lover.

This wasn't the first time Sesshomaru would wake up in late hours, seeking for nourishments. Feeling drowsy from a long sleep, Sesshomaru could remember glimpse of the celebration last night. Kagome informed that the completion of his new series has reached the top grossing ever since the publishing company was established. Kagome, the editing supervisor, and her fellow editors stormed into his house and bombarded champagne bubbles all over the visiting room. Their visit ruined the carpet, emptied the refrigerator, and even destroyed his personal turtleneck tops. Sesshomaru ended up kicking them out and cleaning the house all over. He managed to turn the house clean and sanitized last night, but Sesshomaru knew that he had to go grocery shopping again. Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshomaru did not welcome humans. Sesshomaru is a youkai, the monster who eats human soul, so the ridiculous legend says. Humans were not the best creatures to reside, as Sesshomaru traditionally detested. Although Sesshomaru desired to live as far away from humans, human multiplication has reached the limit where no boundaries are unknown. To survive in this unnecessarily complicated society, he had to find a way to earn a reasonable sum of money and kill fewer numbers of people possible. After a long trial of numbers of careers, writing novels suited him the best. Other than editors picking up fictions and going few other mandatory outings, Sesshomaru felt content living a world of himself.

Kagome practically saved Sesshomaru from killing himself. She knew that Sesshomaru loathed humans, and the rapid increase of human population left no place for Sesshomaru travel; it left him no choice but to adapt or flee. Kagome was the one who suggested Sesshomaru writing novels about his journey; so far, Sesshomaru has been a hit. Hard to admit, but Sesshomaru truly thanked Kagome for returning back to the modern world and help him. If Kagome had decided to stay in the era 500 years past, Sesshomaru would have already become a hungry hound in a slaughter house, turning into a monstrous villain. Worst possible, even be killed by humans.

Unlike other days, Sesshomaru had to run himself an errand for a grocery shopping. Sesshomaru was still not used to mingling around humans, touching items that humans have left their scent. It was arduous but is required, so did Sesshomaru hypnotized himself. Grasping cold air blowing from a ventilator, Sesshomaru armed in layers of clothes. He knew he was the dog god, but he did not want any human scent catch his body. He put on his favorite turtleneck shirt, black jeans, and rolled a wool scarf around his neck until he could not feel any air slipping in. He silently walked out the door, carrying out an umbrella.

The piles of snow had already filled the town into total whiteness and the night engulfed the world in black. A gentle wind swung snowflakes back and forth, randomizing their landing positions. While holding a nondescript umbrella, Sesshomaru followed the series of dim lights and admired the unusual mute. He could usually hear little kids from nearby orphanage giggling and shouting, but the hour was too late for children's play. Instead, he could hear the rhythmic sound of shoes cracking fragile snow plane as he joyfully headed towards more populated area of the town.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came into his mind. Sesshomaru smiled, for he had secretly enjoyed his brother's anger, childish plays, and other things that had made him a younger brother. Surely, he hated his father for affiliating with a human, but Sesshomaru did not want to spread his anger towards his own blood brother. Inuyasha had no choice of his identity. It was not his fault to born with a youkai father and a human mother. As much as Inuyasha wanted to protect the human creatures, Sesshomaru cherished him. Only, he did not know how to be friendly to humen, which caused some troubles in their relationship.

It was ironic for Sesshomaru, who detested humans, to interact with them and live among weaklings, when Inuyasha, half-human, was not present in the world anymore. Before then, Sesshomaru strongly believed that Inuyasha would live the world as he saw now.

His mindly delight gradually turned into anger, sadness, and loneliness. Sesshomaru blamed himself for letting Inuyasha die. He was the reason why Sesshomaru is alive. He is the reason why Kagome was in the present world.

While his emotions rushed through his head, Sesshomaru sensed rustle from the collective garbage bins. He quickly dismissed the sound as from a stray cat, but the faint, extraordinary scent brought him to attention. Although the stench overwhelmed his nose, the particular scent told him there was something he cannot ignore. Sesshomaru carefully approached the garbage and found a boy.

'A boy. A hungry, skinny boy, with a smell of...'

He recognized a boy of black hair, shivering and dying. A boy wore only a shirt and the pants, which unsuccessfully protected him from freezing cold climate. His body was almost immobile, and frost iced his hands and bare feet. His body was crouched like a ball, but the unbearable sub-zero temperature had already beaten him down. Sesshomaru wondered how long a boy had been outside. Staying out for two to three hours would have easily killed this unfortunate boy. Sesshomaru suddenly felt sorry for having a luxury of keeping bodily warmth all for himself.

"Boy, are you okay?"

A boy glared at Sesshomaru with the darkest black eyes. Sesshomaru flinched, for he did not expect such dark aura from a kid. The boy's mouth quivered but did not open. His lips was rough and cracked due to dehydration. He was outside for at least couple of hours, Sesshomaru assumed. But why? For what reason?

Also a strangely familiar scent of his bothered him. Despite that he was a human, he could sniff the fragrant as sweet as a female dog youkais. For a human to smell like a youkai,

one must either live with one or born a half-youkai. But he was neither. His hair was as black as moonless night and his eyes as pure as mountain dew. He was just a plain human.

Sesshomaru fell into a dilemma, questioning this mysterious boy's existence. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was dead, and this boy was too young. He was a human, from his eyes telling the truth. Nothing could really explain his existence. He remembered Kagome and Kikyo, but reincarnations have never occurred to youkai. Youkais are not comprised with souls like human, the prime source of reincarnations. Once they are dead, they can never revive to another being. That's the rule of this world.

"... A smell of Inuyasha..."

Still, the scent told Sesshomaru a boy is Inuyasha. Puzzled, Sesshomaru decided to ignore the unknown reasoning and save this boy immediately. A boy's messy hair and fatless, bruised body hinted that he was not from an average household. He could be an orphan, but he is too bruised and drenched in smell of cheap alcohol beverage to be an orphan. Only constant beating and abusement from alcohol addicts would make a lonely child to run away from a house.

"You are an orphan, aren't you?"

Knowing he is not an orphan, Sesshomaru lied, for he didn't want a boy to be described by a background. A boy's eyes lowered, then glared again. There is an orphanage nearby. Maybe he thought Sesshomaru would take him to that place, the house of parentless children. Instead, Sesshomaru offered something different.

"Would you like to come with me?"

For the first time in many years, Sesshomaru grinned naturally, intentionally putting on a gentle smile. A boy opened his mouth for a first time.

"Please."

A boy did not want to beg, but surviving the cold for a whole day without a proper gear should have frozen to death. A boy did not want to submit to death; no, he wanted to live. To him, Sesshomaru was an angel. He had no choice but to follow this unknown male, unpredictable of what will happen to him.

Sesshomaru lifted a boy, for a boy did not have any strength to stand up. A boy was as filthy as sewer rats, but Sesshomaru did not care if putrid matter smear his fancy jacket. Sesshomaru quickened his pace, for he knew a boy needed a immediate care in warm environment.

It was soon enough that Sesshomaru's high temperature called a boy unconscious. He dreamt of parents giving kind hands to him, eating food together, and playing with a boy. It was a sweet, tempting dream he could not have. Still, a boy fell into the depths of unachievable happiness.

If Sesshomaru did not make a elaborate noise turning water on, a boy would not have woken up. An unfamiliar sound sharpened a sleepy boy's sense. It didn't take much for a boy to realize that he was in a house of a stranger's house. Although a boy was alarmed that a stranger willingly let him in the house, but a boy was too tired to question a stranger's intention. When Sesshomaru saw a boy's eyes opened, he brought a blanket to cover a boy, provide him some heat before a hot bath. Sesshomaru opened his mouth first.

"Would you like a drink? You seem thirsty."

A boy nodded. While Sesshomaru walked over to a kitchen, a boy scrutinized a luxurious surrounding. Everything seemed expensive. TV seemed expensive, floor seemed expensive; even a blanket seemed expensive. A boy looked at the reflection of himself pathetically; out of all the things in the house, a boy was a odd-ball. He felt like an hindrance.

Sesshomaru came back, handing a boy a mug of warm milk.

"I'm Sesshomaru by the way. You can call me Seth for short."

Sesshomaru continued as a boy gulped milk down his throat.

"I just turned on hot water for bath; it will soon be ready. After that, you will eat and rest comfortably. You are welcome to stay overnight, if you desire. I do not know how long you've been in that freezing weather, but I'm sure it's better for you to have an adult taking care of you. Now, what was your name again?"

Talking more than usual, Sesshomaru felt awkward asking a boy's name. But a boy did nothing but to stare at him. After several seconds, a boy replied.

"I don't have a name."

It was Sesshomaru's time to stare at a boy.

"That's inconvenient," Sesshomaru noticed a boy's tension when he pronounced the word, 'inconvenient,' but he continued on anyways, "why don't I make you one, then?"

A boy nodded once again, his cheeks blossoming little by little.

"What about Inu... Ina.. Inari? Yeah, that sounds about right."

Smiled. Inari smiled. As Inari smiled like a happiest child, Sesshomaru felt something heavy in his chest dropping to the lowest floor. Sesshomaru gasped for sudden delight, smiled back, and even chuckled lightly. He realized that he had accomplished something so little so huge, that Sesshomaru couldn't keep all his happiness inside.

"Seth."

Inari pointed a bathroom door across the living room. Knowing hot water was about to flood all over, Sesshomaru quickly ran and twisted a knob. Inari followed Sesshomaru but retracted from hot steam, as if he was afraid of hot water.

"I have extra garments for you. Call me when you are finished bathing."

Inari held Sesshomaru in front and would not let him go. Sesshomaru wondered if he was afraid of hot water.

"Um, Seth?"

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"What is 'bathing'?"

Apparently, Inari did not know anything about bath. He did not know what shampoo was, how hair conditioner makes hair silkier, and people wash every day for sanitary purposes. Sesshomaru ended up washing Inari.

Inari enjoyed a temperature of hot water. In fact, Inari jumped right in. Inari loved every aspect of shower. Sesshomaru felt as if he had truly met a baby. A baby who does not know anything about the world. Although Sesshomaru hated doing extra works, he volunteered to scrub Inari's back.

"What is this bubbly-thingy again?"

"It's called body wash."

Hot water effectively increased Inari's temperature back to normal. His pale skin turned pink, and his indistinct hair back to silky black. Sesshomaru discovered Inari can be quite talkative. As soon as his cheeks turned bright red, he asked different kinds of questions.

"So you are a writer? Then what do writers do?"

Even the simple question, Inari chose to ask. Sesshomaru thanked Inari. If Inari had chosen to stay quiet, his brown and blue bruises would have irritated Sesshomaru. Inari's questions distracted Sesshomaru from asking Inari's past.

"Typically writers sell books."

"What are books?"

"Books are many words of explanations."

"Explanations?"

"Yes. Just as I am explaining you the definition of books."

"Are there books about monsters?"

Inari jumps up a tub, sparkling his eyes brighter than ever before.

"monsters? Why do you want to know about monsters?"

"It's a secret."

"Then I won't tell you the books either."

Being a writer himself, Sesshomaru knew how to twist and turn a child's conversation. Fortunately, Sesshomaru was aged enough for Inari to rely. Inari doubted that Sesshomaru would understand the life he had lived. Why his body is discolored with bruises. Inari wanted to tell him anyways. Maybe, Seth can believe me, so did Inari thought.


End file.
